Rebekah Mikaelson
|birthdate = * 10th century (Unknown/1000+) |family = * Mikael (Father) † * Esther (Mother) † * Unnamed Older Brother † * Elijah Mikaelson (Older Brother) * Finn Mikaelson (Older Brother) † * Niklaus Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother) * Kol Mikaelson (Older Brother) † * Henrik Mikaelson (Younger Brother) † * Unborn Half-Niece |gender = * Female |job = * Noblewoman (1200-1400s) (Formerly) * Nurse (1919) (Formerly) *High School Student (Formerly) |species = * Witch (Originally) * Original Vampire (Currently) |status = * Undead |turned = *10th century (through The Immortality Spell) |killed by = * Mikael (as a human) |cause of death = * Stabbed through the heart (as a human) |significant sires = |significant kills = *Genevieve (Indirectly) *Clara Summerlin (Indirectly) * Elena Gilbert (as a human) * Alaric Saltzman (through Elena's death) * Galen Vaughn (Indirectly) * 8 of Marcel's night walker vampires * Unnamed warlock * 14 unnamed men (Possibly rapists) * 2 Werewolves (Wolf form) |actor = * * (Young Rebekah) |first = * The End of The Affair (TVD) * Always and Forever (TO) |last = * 500 Years of Solitude (TVD) * Farewell to Storyville (TO)}} Rebekah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire who was a recurring character of the third and fourth seasons of The Vampire Diaries''and one of the main characters of the first season of ''The Originals. She is the only daughter of Mikael and Esther, and has one half-brother, Niklaus, and four brothers: Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik. However, only Niklaus and Elijah are still alive. Throughout the series, her character’s actions and personality are mostly influenced by her love-and-hate relationship with her half-brother, as well as by her desire to live a normal life, that is, in her own words, one with a ‘home, a family and someone to love her’. She has also been the love interest of many of the male characters at different times in the two series’ universe. However, her most important relationship is arguably the one she had with Marcel. Rebekah’s last appearance on an episode of the TVD universe as a main character was Farewell to Storyville, as it has been announced that the actress, Claire Holt, has left the show however the door will remain open for her character. [1] Rebekah is a member of Mikaelson Family. Appearence Rebekah is very attractive and has icy/natural blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips and pale skin. She is a tall and slim Caucasian female. She's over 1000-years old, but looks like she is in her late teens, somewhere between 17-19 years old. She appears to be the youngest of the Originals. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs, possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than normal vampires. In terms of fashion sense, Rebekah is often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats and fashionable jewelry, such as long necklaces and pendants or dangle earrings. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. As a human and early years as an Original vampire, she was very in-tuned with fashion and her style was very "in" to the times, for example in the 1920's, Rebekah wore the classic "flapper" dresses with long pearl necklaces and matching jewelry. Rebekah has medium length blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straightened hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. In early centuries, Rebekah had long, waist length hair with braids and flowers; however her hair changes with the times. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Rebekah wears very elegant dresses, for example, at the Mikaelson's Ball she wore a beautiful green one-shoulder dress. However, she mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Rebekah's makeup usage is minimal daily; but she tends to wear more for a special occasion. Category:TO Characters